The Other Woman
by riogetsuki
Summary: A story of love that will go to great lengths just to prove its worth. AU! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not making anything out of writing this.**

This is my first shot at writing fanfiction. The idea just popped into my mind out of nowhere in the middle of the night, literally. I hope you find the idea of this story somehow intriguing and appealing as I did back then. Rated M for the concept of the story(the title says it all, isn't?) and for future chapters. And without further ado, enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 1**

_She was standing on the Hogwarts grounds and staring out across the lake when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and felt a chin settled comfortably on her right shoulder. She can't help the tugging at the corners of her mouth, for she already knew the identity of the person and made no move to turn around but just instead placed her hands on top of his and continue on staring across the lake._

"_What are you thinking?" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her right cheek._

"_Us." she whispered in response. She loves this part on their relationship. When either of them starts the conversation in a whisper, the other, as if on cue, will also whisper in response. Because in those times, she knows that his attention is solely on hers, and he is listening intently to what she's saying no matter how mundane it is. And she really appreciates those moments._

"_And what about us?" he asked. Kissing her cheek again and this time resting his lips on it while waiting for her answer._

"_Nothing specific really. I just love being us, me having you and you having me." And then she turned her head to give him a quick yet lingering peck on the lips, she pulled away smiling at him._

"_I can't say I feel the same." he said. She raised an eyebrow, but it quickly went down when she noticed that he was looking at her intently – like he's looking at her for the first time – and said "Because no matter what, I still love __**you **__more than __**us**__. It's because of __**you**__ are the reason in the first place that I can say __**us**__." Then he smiled his most charming smile "As in me having __**you**__ and __**you**__ having me." Before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

She heard the timer she set up before taking a shower and felt the water running down her body, successfully getting her out of her reverie. It was her usual routine when taking a long bath or shower, always making sure to set up a timer before she gets in, so that she won't lose track of time in case she made an unexpected trip down memory lane. She picked up her towel on the hanger, wrapped it around her body and got out of the shower, picking up an extra towel on the way to dry her hair. She likes drying her hair manually and not using her wand for it when she's taking her time to ponder on things, things mostly related to him.

It's been 3 years and she still can't forget him. Still can't forget everything about him. His usual set of untidy black hair, his bespectacled green eyes that she always found herself getting lost into, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her, his toned muscular body pressed against hers, his different set of smiles if he's being charming or apologizing or seducing or anything, his voice when he's calling or whispering out her name. He still affects her, he still got a hold of her even if he doesn't know it.

She still remembers him. And above all, she still remembers that fateful day.

The day when her world came crashing down on her. The day that she can never bring up in a casual conversation, or any discussion at all, without going into a whirlpool of emotions. The day that was still too painful for her to even think of, because once she started to think of it, her mind would go automatic and replay everything that happened that fateful day. Feeling the now familiar pain course through her veins again. And it will be like _he's leaving her all over again._

After torturing herself for replaying that fateful day in her mind over and over again, to find some answers to her 'why, when, where, how' or just seek solace on his face showing signs that he didn't mean any of it – that it's hurting him too –, she had noticed things she didn't even gave a blink of an eye back then. If only she had then she would have known better, and that's something was amiss when she saw him wearing that unreadable expression she only saw him wore twice. How could she forget when she was there with him in the events? Once on the Battle in the Department of Mysteries – when Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured and then she, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville came and fought the Death Eaters – was the day his godfather, Sirius Black died. And the second is the very next year named as Battle of Hogwarts – when Voldemort with his Death Eater followers attacked Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore died saving him from the Killing Curse from Voldemort thus giving him the opportunity to strike back an attack, finishing the Dark Lord once and for all. For he is the only one who is able to kill Voldemort. The only one who have the power, the Dark Lord knows not. And never would she have thought that she would see him in that particular expression again, one that directed towards her nonetheless. She should have suspected it, when he had been acting strange and distant after that particular summer. She should have questioned his sudden change of behavior, she should have demanded answers from him there and then. She should have, but instead….

She just stood there, watched as the love of her life walked away from her life. With just a _"I'm sorry, it's over."_ then he left her life for good, but in her case it had been for bad. She was left there without a proper explanation why. Without a proper closure. Just like that, he left. Left her with broken promises, unfulfilled plans, a reneged future, and shattered to million pieces of a heart.

And she hates him for it. She hates him for breaking his promises, she hates him for backing down on their plans, she hates him for not being with her the past 3 years, and she hates him for what he had done to her heart but still love him with every piece left of it.

Yes that's right. It has been _**3 years**_ since that fateful day, and within the span of _**36 months, 156 weeks or 1095 days **_she had given up on asking herself 'what I had done wrong' or wondering 'where it all went wrong'. She had lost hope of him coming back to her on bended knees, asking for forgiveness and to give him another chance, or at least of him just coming back. She had lost hope of him fulfilling his promises and their plans. She had lost hope ever since the day she saw him with _her_.

Of course she heard the rumors going around the mill – who doesn't when it involves the Savior of the Wizarding World – laugh at it even, just to push aside the hurt it was causing her in just imagining him being with another woman. She was torn apart during the circulation of that rumor, some parts of her wanted to believe the rumor, so she will then have a reason to curse him, blame him, and most importantly hate him. But unfortunately, those parts of her was in no comparison to the part that still believes in him – still loves him.

So when she had been informed that he will be attending a Ministry event, she immediately thought of finally getting answers from him – whatever his answers might be – and if the fate will have it, get back together with him. That's why she took her time to select the dress she will be wearing that night and pamper herself for him, to hear him say the words she missed coming from his mouth. So when she saw him with _her,_ you can just imagine how much self-control she had to enforce on herself not to cause a big scene and just go straight at him to curse them, hit him so hard that she can at least make him feel of the tiniest bit of pain he was causing her at that moment. How much she cursed herself that day for just standing there and doing nothing but stare at them, stare at _her. _How _she _looked in _her _dress, how _her _hair flows perfectly down _her_ unblemished back, how _her _arm was wrapped possessively around his waist – his arm draped on _her_ pristine shoulder –,how _she_ laughed at his joke, how _she_ looked at him adoringly, how everything about _her_ seemed flawless. It was the first time in a long while since she had felt that insecure because of someone, she felt that the long hours it took her for the preparations that night was like she had done it in a rush compared to how _she_ looked.

So after that night, she busied herself in everything she can be busy about. Sure she dated once in a while, going to dinners, talking then if she's in a good mood, kiss the guy. But she never dated a guy twice. She just dated them for the sake of dating, for the sake of her friends and family never-ending persuasions to stop. After that night, she convinced herself on certain things.

No more "what ifs" as she goes on her everyday life, no more pondering on "what could have been", and no more checking the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly or even The Quibbler on updates regarding the Boy Who Lived. No more of those things. No more him.

She finished getting ready and got up to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to begin with her full and busy day ahead of her, her first day as a registered Healer, and she can't wait for the day to start and get it over with.

* * *

><p>Well that was just the introduction of my story, you'll know who is the girl described here in the next chapter, so you'll have to wonder for now and tell me what you think of the story, and also at my first shot in writing fanfiction? Badly needed your reviews for faster update!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not making anything out of writing this.**

**This story is Rated M for a reason, the rating already indicating that the story has mature themes of different kinds. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Wow! I didn't expect that it will attract much of an attention in a short span of time. Thanks for the many views, favorites, follows and most especially for the reviews. I really do appreciate it, as a matter of fact I've been wearing a stupid smile on my face while editing this chapter. This one is much longer and will be confusing but try to read between the lines for now. Anyway, don't let me keep you from reading, here it goes.

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry Potter is currently occupying one of the chairs of the table for two he reserved for that evening at a fancy Italian restaurant somewhere in Muggle London. He was seated at a secluded spot, looking out of the window while patiently waiting for the arrival of his dinner partner. He looked at his wristwatch, it read _6:45_, still 15 minutes early for their appointed time. Looking back at his reflection in the window, he started to fix his attire – a sharp-looking and well-fitted black suit with a white shirt, the first 3 buttons are unbuttoned, revealing a little of his broad chest – satisfied with how he look, he put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on top of his entwined fingers then closing his eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>Just a few minutes ago they were having a nice, quiet – not to mention safe – picnic by the lake, now she's having a fit and screaming at him because out of nowhere a girl just accomplished to interrupt that picnic by saying only Merlin knows what. <em>

"_**WHO IS SHE?! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THOSE STATEMENTS EARLIER?! ANSWER ME YOU RUDDY GIT! WHAT ARE YOUR RELATIONS WITH EACH OTHER?!**__" She screamed at Harry's face while waving her arms in the direction of the girl who had just ruined their moment. Harry grabbed her when she turned again to address the retreating figure, he held her steady from behind but not that tight so she won't hurt herself while struggling to get out of his grip, and for her not to be able to hit him. His girl can hit pretty hard and aim well, so he's making sure that he won't be on the receiving end of that._

_Taking a look at their surroundings, Harry replied in a relatively calm voice "I don't know what she's talking about but can you keep it down? You're attracting us more unwanted attention, I've had enough of that to last me another lifetime." before subtly jerking his head towards some of the group of people that gathered in a distance, looking at them in a not-so-obvious-but-very-obvious way while straining their prying gossipers' ears to eavesdrop at their conversation._

"_You can let go of me _now_." She said in what appears to be her normal voice – emphasizing the last word –, but Harry can detect the iciness in it, knowing full well that she's just holding it at the bay for now and that if he don't let her go and start explaining himself soon, there will be hell to pay. So he slowly and carefully loosen his grip he had on her, turned her around so that she can face him while he explains himself – holding his hands up._

"_Right. First of all I don't know who that girl is." With the scowl still plastered on her beautiful face indicating that she doesn't buy any of his crap for an excuse, she made a move as if to voice that thought aloud but he beat her into it "Merlin knows I really don't! Those things she said, I don't have a clue what she's on about. And to answer your last question. I _don't bloody care _what you would have done to her, I _would have bloody let you_ do whatever you want with her if you had just keep _your temper_ in check instead of grabbing so much attention yourself!" He said those in a hurried speech, his voice rising in octave with each finished sentence. He brought his hands to rubbed his face, trying to calm himself before he totally vent his frustrations out on her and regret it for the rest of his life. _

_She didn't make a move as if to retort, she just stared at him. Harry could tell that she was shocked at his reaction – so was himself – but she hid it well on her beautiful face and just turned her back on him instead._

"_I'm sorry." he muttered at her back, "I shouldn't have let my frustrations on that girl get to me and vent it out on you. It's just that we're having a nice time then all of a sudden some girl walks in and ruined that. Then there's you, your temper adding fuel to the fire–"_

_She turned around so fast, her hair went all over the place, and scoffed at him "Are you implying that it's my fault then?" she said in a low dangerous voice, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence._

"_NO! Merlin no, love, I never said that it's your fault. It's that woman's fault for suddenly barging in on our picnic and wrecking it. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't have lost your tempe–"_

"_THAT'S BOLLOCKS! YOU BLAME ME ALL THE SAME!" she shouted, effectively cutting him off._

'Girls'_ he thought_. 'No matter what you say to them, they will believe what they want and it's up to you to be patient and just deal with their stubbornness. Because understanding how a girl's mind works is beyond every men and wizards' ability combined.'_ Taking a slow deep breath, he slowly approached her, gently touched her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_No I don't blame you, not even one bit–" he began soothingly, but he never got the chance to finish as she moved away from his touch in an instant and looked straight into his eyes._

"_Yeah what right do you have to blame _me_ when it should be _you_ to be blamed in the first place. _You_ are the one having an affair here, not _me_. So you have no right to blame me. _None. At. All."_ She retorted, poking his chest to punctuate every word that came out of her mouth. Harry incredulously stared at her, not believing what he just heard. Silence fell upon them and stretched on some time before he finally found the quiet voice to speak, but definitely disheartening to hear coming from him._

"_Do you have that little faith in me?" he shook his head as he continued "Ha. Why do I bother to ask when it's so painfully obvious that you do. Go on then and blame it all on me, if it helps you feel good, blame me for everything. Do it for you own convenience." his eyes narrowed after he finished_

"_Harry I didn't mean to–" she stepped forward to reach for him but he took a step back, avoiding her touch._

"_Save it." He said in a clipped voice and narrowed eyes. He knelt down to pack away what they used for their disastrous of a picnic when she was suddenly by his side, clinging tightly onto his shirt, "I'm so sorry Harry. I really am. Please don't leave. I didn't mean any of it, you know that I don't. Really I don't." still sobbing uncontrollably, she loosened her death grip and lowered her head, her shoulders jerking up and down, all the while she incoherently repeated the words "So sorry."_

* * *

><p>"No. I'm so sorry for everything." He muttered quietly to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the person he's been waiting had already arrived.<p>

"And why are you apologizing? What did you do this time Harry?" said by a distinct voice in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly got to his feet and greeted the owner of the voice with a warm smile.

"Oh. Nothing. I was sort of spacing out." Harry responded dismissively. His eyes taking in the sight of the woman in front of him – wearing a blood red short one shoulder dress that is 3 inches above her knees, the same color as her lipstick –, her hair was up in a neat bun. She was vividly displaying her flawless skin, shiny caramel hair and trim figure. He pulled out the other chair for her, and he watched as she sat elegantly on it. "You're stunning as always, making me feel underdressed." as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, and then returning to his seat, he continued "So how was your day? Had a good one?"

"Are you sure you really want to know about my day?" she asked in curiosity but he can also decipher the inquiring tone in it. She picked up the menu and scanned its contents, trying to disguise her anxiety as she asked, "Anyways, how did it go? Your business trip I mean. Everything went all right? _Right?_" she finished a little hesitant.

"You know I always asked about your day because I'm genuinely interested. We just inspected and tour the possible locations to build a high-end company, checked if it's a good place, made a quick survey on every city, met some of the potential investors, and closed a few business contracts. I reckon there'll be more of those business trips and busy schedules, once we start working on this project – imagine all those paper works and indefinite business meetings. I will never get used to this." shaking his head as he grumbled the last sentence to himself, but she heard him well and reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He returned the gesture with a firm squeeze and sheepish smile, "Overall, everything went just as it always had been." he finished as he stared implicitly at her, then deciding to lighten the mood a bit, "If you didn't want to answer my question because you didn't have a good day _so far_, it's never too late to _make it_ into a great one." he added in a sly voice, he waited for her to looked up from the menu she's been so interested in, and then starts wiggling his eyebrows.

"So that was your intention of inviting me here tonight then?" she smiled wryly at the implication of his words, and then she delicately raised her fine eyebrows at him.

"Not at all. My intention is pure, I asked you here tonight because I now believe in the saying _'absence makes the heart grow fonder',_ that's why. And then you came in, wearing such an exquisite –not to mention quite provoking – dress. Making me, as well as most of the male population here, want to be the one to take it off you tonight." he replied smoothly. "Of course assuming that you would give me the honor to do so." he said in a fake uncertainty, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"You always have your way with words to get you out of trouble Mr. Potter. You're becoming quite a businessman now, all those business trips and meetings are definitely rubbing off on you. I have yet to know if it's for the better." she jest at him, a smile tugged at her plump lips. Returning her gaze to the menu, she scanned it for like 2 seconds, and then set it aside. Her blue eyes now trained at him again, "The offer is very much tempting, but why don't we eat first then I'll tell you what my answer after – with a full stomach and a rational mind." she said flatly but he didn't missed the blinding glint in her eyes.

"Fair enough." he replied with a nod of his head. He looked up, raised a hand to signal the waiter that they are ready to order, and then back at the woman in front of him "I'm looking forward to your answer, _Ms. Greengrass_." he added quite smugly before the waiter arrived to take their orders.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mrs. Potter"<em>

"Huh? Wh-what? Harry asked startled by the sudden voice, still trying to regain his normal breathing. He glanced at the head resting on his left shoulder while gliding his right hand up and down her right arm. He thought that she was already fast asleep after their entire night of passion, and also because she had been quiet for some time now.

"_I'm_ _Mrs. Potter_, aren't I?" she said, turning around in 180 degrees, she looked at him intently – searching for assurance on those emerald orbs that are now staring back at her. She didn't know why she needed to hear such confirmation from him at that very second, but she knew that she never expected the respond she would get from him at that precise moment.

Harry suddenly began laughing at her – she knew it was her he's laughing at because he's throwing glances towards her direction. Offended by his actions, she punched him on the chest and then got up on her elbows, her hands clutching the blankets to cover her bare breasts, but still scowling at him "What's so funny? Mind sharing the joke with me because I really need a good laugh right now." she said coolly.

Not yet recognizing the tone of her voice and the sarcasm laced with it, he distractedly replied in humor "Y-you should have seen your f-face! A-absolutely pr-priceless that one!" still chuckling a little, but all sounds coming from him quickly died out when he returned his gaze to her and saw the look that she was giving him. "R-right. I-I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely, still a little breathless from laughing.

"_So?_" she pressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… S-_so_? Wh-_what_ is it?" he asked slowly in confusion. Wondering if he missed something while he was busy laughing at her earlier. She hit him again, much harder this time. He sat up and looked strictly at her, "Will you please stop being a sadist by hitting me each time I didn't know what it is that you are _supposedly_ asking me?" he asked through gritted teeth and agitated voice, obviously feeling fairly annoyed now.

"If you stop being a prat, maybe I will." she retorted with her face flushed red. Breathing heavily, she held his gaze and returned it with her own more intimidating one. Becoming more frustrated at the situation he's presently in, he just resigned to reach out and hold her hands that are still clutching the blankets.

"Is this about the '_Mrs. Potter'_ thing? Because frankly speaking, you're acting quite immature for a woman of your age and status Daphne." she made a move to cut him off but before she could interrupt, he added quickly, "_You_ know that you are Mrs. Potter. _Everyone _knows that you are Mrs. Potter, _literally._ I don't see the point of getting irked at something you already know the answer yourself." he finished sternly.

"Well it seems that you're not part of that '_everyone_' then." Daphne countered. Recognizing the familiar poker face he's now wearing, she added "We've been married for more than a year now Harry! And since then I've done nothing but give my best for _this marriage_ to work. But it doesn't matter how hard I'm going to try, if _my husband_ doesn't want it to work in the first place!" she said in a low hurried voice.

"You know that's not true Daph-"

"Yes it is!"

"IT IS NOT!" he almost shouted "You know that I'm also giving my best for this marriage. I even sacrificed my dream of becoming an Auror because your father says so. Having no male heir, Mr. Greengrass' eldest daughter's husband – which happens to be me – will be the one responsible to take over the business until we got a child of our own to reach the legal age in the Wizarding World. And you told me you want to enjoy your early 20s' before we start building a family, even though your father have been persuading us to do so. I gave you that _without_ a single complaint. So tell me Daphne, what more '_work on this marriage' _thing you want from me?" he conceded, his indescribable gaze penetrating through her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to voice out her thoughts to him, but she decided not to. Not _yet_ at least. As for now, her arms flew around his neck, dropping the blankets that served as her cover – revealing her naked upper body from the waist – she closed her eyes, tangled her fingers with his unruly black hair as she kissed him urgently and then pressing her warm body against his. Harry didn't spare a second to think of how did their dispute just seconds ago, came to devouring each other's mouth, as he obediently returned her demanding kisses. Harry slid his arms around Daphne's waist, bringing her with him so that she's now straddling him. Their bodies too close for comfort while their tongues battled for dominance. When a lustful moan escaped Daphne's mouth, Harry's broke out of their intense kiss to place light and gentle sucks on her neck, his hands tracing her every curve.

Daphne unwrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the heat emanating from his body, and then she began caressing his torso, gliding her hands up and down as she enjoyed the feel of him while his mouth devoured her. The sensations rapidly stirring up inside her body, she took Harry's hands – that are presently groping her breasts – to her hips as she positioned herself.

* * *

><p>That concludes Chapter 2. I promised that I would reveal the identity of the girl at the previous chapter but never in an expected way, so there you have it bwahahaha :))) So did you guys get it? As to who's who? If not, don't worry, all will be made clear as to who's who and what's what next chapter. Just hang in there and bear with me for a while :D It might take me longer to update this time because of a so called <em>college,<em> that's why I'm desperate for reviews, each review will not be in vain, I promise. I'm open for criticisms and suggestions, and feel free to do so ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not making anything out of writing this.**

**This story is Rated M for a reason, the rating already indicating that the story has mature contents and theme of different kinds. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Author's Note: **I did say this story was AU, didn't I? So I'd like to inform you in advance to expect that some of the crucial events that happened in the books will be non-existent or filled in with a new one of my own. And that you may also find some of the characters are OOC. Well that's what doing AU is also about, right? Just making the most out of it XD Enough with my ramblings, here's the next chapter of the said story~

**CHAPTER 3**

Daphne Potter nee Greengrass.

Is not your average everyday girl you passed by at a crowded street, amusement parks, or even at malls – being a woman of her stature, she will never be an average one. Not even for the great Harry Potter who happened to be her husband. Wondering why is that? It's simple really, because she's a Greengrass. Just that.

A Greengrass is never to be seen in public wearing an unadorned clothing – truth be told, you can easily distinguished a Greengrass even in a big crowd. They are the ones that are most confident and composed with everything they do, the ones who always had his/her head held high in a precise height so as to not appear too superior but is still intimidating in a way.

_"Always be prim and proper at any time of the day, anywhere. You're a Greengrass."_

That's what every Greengrass was taught even before they could walk. They learned at a very young age to withhold their emotions and conceal their feelings, to not let anybody get close enough to have an advantage and be a threat to the Greengrass family. That's what every Greengrass grew up with. It doesn't matter if you are no longer carrying the family name as yours, as long as there's still a drop of Greengrass blood circulating inside your body, that's how it is and is going to be. For an indefinite period. Because no one should ever see a flaw in a Greengrass, no matter how grave a situation one might be in.

But all those implanted knowledge–forgotten, the emotional walls she built up–crumbled, the moment The Chosen One entered her once tranquil life. And as Daphne watched the reflection in the mirror of the said boy preparing for their appointment for the day, she realized that he had become a respectable successful man now. With a final touch on her hair, Daphne rose to her feet and then walked over to her husband, whose busy mumbling something about parade and attention, to help him with his tie.

Harry stopped with his self-mumbling to look up from his tangled tie just in time to have a good look at her. Harry scanned Daphne's caramel blonde hair as it flowed in waves to adorn her glowing porcelain-like skin, the perfectly distributed curves of her body wrapped in an blue elegant sleeve square neck dress that reached her knees, her feet on a pair of 4 inches glossy white stiletto.

Daphne reached Harry and was now trying to do his tie for him, but Harry eyes were firmly stuck on her figure and his hands on her waist. She knew that looked on him so well. And she was proved right. Seconds after she finished doing his tie, Harry's lips are now on her skin, planting soft trailing kisses on her collarbone, his breath hot on her neck.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes half-lidded close as Harry lips moved to the spot near her ear that he knows was her weakness. "We-we're going to be late! Dad will go mental if we're still not there at 5 minutes!" Daphne tried to unconvincingly push him off of her, while her mind is trying to reconnect her to reality again as the pleasure starts to rack her body.

"See if I care." Harry replied dismissively then roughly kissed her full on the lips. Daphne didn't pull away from the kiss, but the second his tongue tried to invade her mouth, she was finally brought back to her senses and successfully pushed him off of her.

"I'm going. If you don't want to go, then by all means don't." Daphne's intense blue eyes pierced through him, "_See if I care._" then she graciously walked out of their bedroom to the apparition point, leaving a still dumbfounded Harry behind.

* * *

><p><em>Must I remember this pain and start all over again?<em>

She was doing fine now. It took a lot of time and drums of salty tears, but she was close at getting to the point of no return. She hadn't seen him in years, except in photos of any wizarding magazines. Still, she tried so hard not to glance at the plastered face on the headlines that brought her the utmost heartache. Believe it or not, she even cancelled her daily subscription for any printed publications, just trusting her friends and family to rely to her any significant or critical news, as she busied herself on training to be a Healer. After she had undergone extreme measures just to reach to that point of no return, she was positive that fate had already left her alone and minded her own business.

But alas! Cho Chang was proved wrong once more!

And she couldn't be more wrong. Fate wasn't done with her yet, in fact it has a lot more in store for her. It just abided its time for a brilliant comeback. Can't Merlin give her a break already? Or at least extend some time until she was ready to face him again. After all the avoidance and not being up-to-date to what's happening around her, didn't she deserve to be at least cool and collected when they meet again? She wants to have the upper hand in case of such meeting.

Cho was in the middle of doing her rounds. Visiting all her patients in the afternoon to check and inquire about their condition, and to also have a bit of chat with them. While doing so, she overheard some of the staffs talk excitedly about an event that is currently taking place at St. Mungo's hosted by none other than the Potters, out of all people in the Wizarding World.

'_It's obviously not my day._' she thought _'or my year'_. Cho can almost feel the excitement and anticipation vibrating off of the gossiping girls in a chance to see _The Boy Who Lived_ in flesh, with his wife to boot. She understands where all those excitements are coming from. The married couple are very protective of their private life, thus are rarely seen in public together, except in public gatherings where their presence is missed. She knows Harry never did like the attention, and Daphne, well she never really expects too much from an heiress and socialite, all bitterness aside. Maybe a little of bitterness still there. Wrong. She's still downright bitter.

No one can really blame her for still feeling that way.

Even up until now, she still can't believe that he's now married for more than a year, it was reported in the newspaper all over the Wizarding World. Hard not to know when the whole Wizarding World is keeping their eyes on every move the Golden Boy makes. What more with the Greengrass' heiress in tow. She remembered when the newspapers and magazines all over the Wizarding community had a feast on the blossoming Harry-Daphne relationship. The _perfect couple_ faces almost never missing the front page, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it–even cancelled her Daily Prophet subscription but there were times when she just can't help it and the curiosity always get the better of her. Especially when story posted on that day is about how the ideal couple started dating, or when they allegedly get into fights, the announcement of their engagement, the wedding plans, and finally the one that broke the camel's back, also named as "Wedding of the Century" for his marriage.

You know marriage? When a man waits by the altar for his bride to walk down the aisle up to him, exchange vows and "I do's" to each other in front of their friends and families, attend the reception as a married couple, have their first dance as husband and wife, a month of romantic honeymoon and everything from there on. That marriage. The kind of what he promised her to, but put it into action with another woman. And that's what he is now, _**married**_.

"-really? Are you sure? She's so lucky she dated _Harry Potter!_" squealed one of the giggling girls with a brunette hair at the corner. Effectively getting Cho out of her musings. Cho stopped dead in her tracks to listen closely to what she assumed to be a conversation about her past relationship with Harry Potter. It no longer surprise her. Back when she was still dating Harry, it's just only a matter of time to get used to being consistently included in the rumor mills. It was that, or no Harry Potter at all, it was obvious she chose the former.

"And they used to be a cute couple and inseparable back then. It's such a shame they broke up. Even until now, the reason as to why they suddenly dumped each other is for anyone's guess." said sympathetically by a blonde girl. Cho wanted to step in and tell her that she was the one who was dumped but decided against it, not wanting to garner more unwanted attention to herself. Not to mention she also didn't know as to why she was dumped in the first place.

"Maybe they finally realized that they weren't right for each other." said by the brunette girl.

"_OR maybe_, the Greengrass heiress is already in the picture but they didn't want to tarnish her family's reputation. So the press didn't want to release any unfounded rumors to the public, without evidence to back it up." countered in a serious tone by a third voice. The last comment made Cho think, but before she got the chance to dig deeper into it, Cho heard laughter coming from the gossiping girls.

"You should really stop reading those kind of novels Tessie! Seeing that it's starting to be a bad influence on your thinking." the blonde girl said in mirth with a glint in her eyes, which the brunette girl nodded her head in agreement.

"It is not! I am just being realistic here. Besides it's not impossible that was what happened, right?" replied by the girl called Tessie with a slight shrug of her petite shoulders.

"But it is most unlikely. You said it yourself, it is just _unfounded _rumor. Unfounded is the keyword here." said by the brunette girl, and then returning her full attention to her blonde friend, she continued giddily "Do you think the elder Greengrass heiress was a saint in her past life?"

"To be so beautiful, wealthy and married to the hottest man alive and savior of the world? Maybe she was." said dreamily by the blonde girl.

Cho Chang deciding that she had heard enough and it was now time to go back to her office, for she knows she will no longer be able to do her regular rounds properly. On her way, Cho can't help but ponder what she was in her past life, '_Was she a murderer then?' _

* * *

><p>When Daphne appeared at the place, she was instantly greeted by that familiar smell of disinfectants, the famous smell of hospitals. For someone as sophisticated and delicate as Daphne, it's a surprise that she didn't even scrunched up her nose once the smell entered her nostrils. Truth be told, she was actually familiar with it. She glanced around the room, all conversations come to a halt as they realized who had just flooed in, as all eyes settled on her to regard her arrival and so does her beauty. But her eyes simply rested on a tall aristocratic looking man wearing black elegant robes, standing straight with his chin tilted slightly and his hands resting on his silver cane while talking to a man in black robes. She decided to make her way over to him. As she was walking towards the aristocrat man, the man who he was talking to noticed her and then excused himself.<p>

"Father." she curtsied once she knows she's within hearing range of the Head of Greengrass Household, Everard Greengrass. The male aristocrat was already in his early fifties, his confidence and poise becoming more pronounced as time passed. Both the father and daughter haven't seen each other in a long time. But being the Greengrass that they were, Everard just returned Daphne's curtsy with a nod of his head.

"Daphne. How have you been, my dear? It's been too long." asked Everard in what appears to be his normal voice, but Daphne detected the sincerity and affection of those words through his eyes. It is indeed been too long and she missed her father too, she wants to hug the life out of him. But those actions will be frowned upon. This is one of those many times she cursed all those stupid aristocracy traditions.

"I've been well Father. How are _you?_" Daphne replied in a concern voice. Everard quickly picked up her tone, he decided it's best to change the subject so he asked her about Harry's whereabouts at that very moment and why they didn't come at the same time, also adding that a man shouldn't let a beautiful girl like her go unescorted. Daphne was about to cover up for Harry saying that he's feeling ill, and then leave the rest to Merlin that her lame of an excuse would work, at least for the public, when they heard another blast from the fireplace revealing a very stunning gentleman, namely Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter! There you are young man!" Everard exclaimed upon seeing his son-in-law. To say that Daphne was shocked is an understatement, because she knows her husband is a stubborn git, and his stubbornness always leads them into unintelligible fights that would last for days. Not noticing that Harry had already made his way beside her until he laid a hand on her small back and shook hands with her father.

"Mr. Greengrass." he greeted formally to the older man.

"I thought for a minute that you weren't going to show up to your own event when I only saw Daphne. A gentleman should never let his wife go unescorted to such gatherings." the elder Greengrass admonished Harry.

"I'm sorry sir, but Daphne insisted to apparate here instead of using the floo that might damage her lovely dress and hair. But I think it had been for the best, seeing that her sole appearance had garnered more positive attention than appearing with me every time." replied Harry, showing off his famous charming smile to his wife. Daphne stared at him for a second before returning the smile, amazed that he came up with a believable excuse, and she also didn't want to flaunt that they just had a row before coming here.

"That is still not an excuse for allowing your wife to come here alone." Everard said in a silently firm voice, his tone implying that there's no more room for Harry to argue. He then turned to Daphne, in a disappointing tone, he continued "I expected better from you Daphne. You're the one who kno-"

"I'm really sorry sir. I promise you that it won't happen again sir." Harry interrupted before the elder Greengrass can continue to rebuke his daughter. Daphne only remained silent with her head slightly bowed, merely taking everything her father has to say.

"Make sure that it won't. Come now. The program is about to start."

And the three of them were escorted to the main table at the middle of the room, there are only three vacant seats which are placed at the middle.

_Patience. Patience. Patience._

After just 10 minutes, Harry was already fighting the urge to doze off somewhere. There's a reason why he didn't like attending public functions, they're deadly boring. If only this wasn't his own event that his father-in-law had been pestering him about philanthropy, he wouldn't have attended. And if weren't also for the slight chance of seeing her here, he wouldn't have considered it in the first place. So here he is, repeating in his mind the magic word, _Patience._

_An hour later_

Harry excused himself from his wife and the other guests they've been talking to, saying he needs to go to the loo. Daphne didn't utter a response but she gave him a weird look, he subtly nods at his wife before walking out of their sight. That's his wife for you, he bet that she figured it out that it was only an excuse from socializing more, and his nod earlier at her was asking for her to take over while he's gone.

He just got out of the event room when he caught a glimpse of the familiar long ebony-black hair he's been missing for years. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, he began walking towards the direction of the owner of the long ebony-black hair. As he got closer, his heart beat faster. He couldn't be wrong, there's no way he's wrong. He would recognize her in any form and distance. And when he could no longer keep the excitement, he shouted her name as loud as his lungs allowed him to.

"**CHO!**"

* * *

><p>Cho just finished her shift and she didn't as much as got a glimpse of the Chosen One, she thanked Merlin for that. She's now making her way towards her office just to gather her things then leave. She wants to be out of the hospital as soon as possible, she doesn't want to push her luck then have a chance encounter with Harry.<p>

As she neared her office, there's that nagging voice inside her head saying she should slow down her walk. Medically speaking, hearing voices inside once's head is never a good sign. Maybe she should schedule a check up with one of colleagues, just to make sure.

"_There's no way that I'm going to delay anything when fate finally took pity of me and sided with me this time." _she thought to herself as she started to walk faster. _"That is never going to happen." _

Moments later, she's standing in front of her office door and just gotten hold of the doorknob when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Cho froze on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for Chapter 3. Don't forget to review because I really appreciate it. Like I said before, each review matters to me as it inspires me to keep writing. I welcome constructive criticisms and suggestions with open arms. I swear I don't bite ;) Grrrr~<strong>


End file.
